meow_meow_japanese_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
This is a list of episodes of Meow Meow Japanese History. #[[Episode 1|"Queen Himiko" / "Joō, Himiko!" (女王、卑弥呼)]] #[[Episode 2|"The Cat, Oda Nobunaga" / "Sono neko, oda nobunaga!" (その猫、織田信長)]] #[[Episode 3|"Ryoma in the Bakumatsu! ~ The Story of His Youth ~" / "Bakumatsu ni ryūma ari!〜 Seishun-hen 〜" (幕末に龍馬あり！〜青春編〜)]] #[[Episode 4|"Prince Shotoku, the Super Cat!" / "Sūpākyatto, shōtokutaishi" (スーパーキャット、聖徳太子)]] #[[Episode 5|"Chronicles of the Shinsengumi!" / "Shinsengu, shippuden!" (新選組、疾風伝！)]] #[[Episode 6|"Ieyasu: Japan's Great Struggler!" / "Ieyasu wa tenka no kurōnin!〜 Sekigahara-hen 〜" (家康は天下の苦労人！〜関ヶ原編!)]] #[[Episode 7|"Master of Warfare, Sanada Yukimura! The Wandering Story?!" / "''-Sen jōzu, sanada yukimura!〜 Meisō!?-Hen 〜''" (戦上手、真田幸村！〜迷走!?編〜)]] #[[Episode 8|"The Heian Icon, Murasaki Shikibu!" / "Heian emaki, murasakishikibu!" (平安絵巻、紫式部)]] #[[Episode 9|"Minamoto no Yoritomo Rises In Kamakura!" / "Minamotono yoritomo, Kamakura ni tatsu!" (源頼朝、鎌倉に立つ！)]] #[[Episode 10|"Hang In There, Fujiwara no Michinaga!" / "Ganbare, Fujiwaranomichinaga!" (がんばれ、藤原道長!)]] #[[Episode 11|"The Legend of the Invincible Takeda Shingen!" / "Muteki, takeda shingen densetsu!" (無敵、武田信玄伝説!)]] #"The Stylish One-Eyed Dragon Masamune! The Story of His Big Trouble" / "Oshare dokuganryū Masamune!〜 Dai pinchi-hen 〜" (おしゃれ独眼竜政宗！〜大ピンチ編〜) #"Ryoma in the Bakumatsu! The Dawn of A Kitty Cat" / "Bakumatsu ni ryūma ari!〜 Neko neko no yoake-hen 〜" (幕末に龍馬あり！〜ねこねこの夜明け編〜) #"Exciting Times with the Jomon!" / "Dokidoki, jōmonjin!" (ドキドキ、縄文人！) #"Master of Warfare, Sanada Yukimura! ~ The Siege of Osaka ~" / "''-Sen jōzu, sanada yukimura!〜 Ōsaka nojin-hen 〜''" (戦上手、真田幸村！〜大坂の陣編〜) #"Ieyasu: Japan's Great Struggler! ~ The Story of Grimace ~" / "Ieyasu wa tenka no kurōnin!〜 Shikame ttsura-hen 〜" (家康は天下の苦労人！〜しかめっつら編〜) #"Ashikaga Takauji's In Top Shape!" / "Ashikaga takauji, zekkōchō!" (足利尊氏、ゼッコーチョー！) #"The Hero, Oshio Heihachiro, Arrives!" / "Hīrō ōshio heihachirō, kenzan!" (ヒーロー大塩平八郎、見参!) #"Sei Shonagon, the Eminent!" / "Seishōnagon, i to o kashi!" (清少納言、いとをかし！) #"The Puppy Dog Shogun Tokugawa Tsunayoshi!" / "Inu inu shōgun, tokugawa tsunayoshi!" (いぬいぬ将軍、徳川綱吉!) #"Shinsengumi: The Early Days!" / "Shinsengu, seishun-hen!" (新選組、青春編!) #"The Young Warrior, Minamoto no Yoshitsune!" / "Wakamusha, Yoshitsune!" (若武者、義経!) #"A Kitty Cat Map! Ino Tadataka!" / "Neko neko mappuda, inōtadataka!" (ねこねこマップだ、伊能忠敬!) #"That's Forty-Seven Ronin, Ooishi Kuranosuke!" / "Chūshingurada yo, ōishi kuranosuke!" (忠臣蔵だよ、大石内蔵助!) #"Miyamoto Musashi, Becoming the Greatest in the Land!" / "Miyamoto musashi, tenkaichi nari!" (宮本武蔵、天下一なり！) #"Here Comes Nobunaga to Okehazama!" / "Iku ze Nobunaga, oke hazama!" (いくぜ信長、桶狭間!) #"The Lady Feudal Lord, Ii Naotora! The Beginning!" / "On'na ryōshu iinao tora, tanjō-hen!" (女領主井伊直虎、誕生編!) #"The Naked Shogun, Tokugawa Yoshimune!" / "Wa daka n bō shōgun, tokugawa yoshimune!" (はだかン坊将軍、徳川吉宗!) #"You're Too Honest, Ishida Mitsunari!" / "Shōjiki sugi, ishida mitsunari!" (正直すぎ、石田三成!) #"Shine! The Great Buddha's Eye Opening!" / "Kagayake, daibutsukaigan!" (輝け、大仏開眼!) #"Oichi and the Three Azai Sisters! The Great Marriage Strategy" / "O ichi to azaisanshimai, yomeiri dai sakusen!" (お市と浅井三姉妹、嫁入り大作戦!) #"Hideyoshi's a Monkey!" / "Hideyoshi wa sarudearu!" (秀吉はサルである!) #"Let's Have a Harvest, Yayoi Cats!" / "Mezase hōsaku, Yayoi hito!" (めざせ豊作、弥生人!) #"Everybody Loves Uesugi Kenshin! ~ The Story of Bishamonten ~" / "Min'na daisuki, uesugi kenshin!〜 Bishamonten-hen 〜" (みんな大好き、上杉謙信! 〜毘沙門天編〜) #"Taira no Kiyomori, the Samurai!" / "Tairanokiyomori, bushidearu!" (平清盛、武士である!) #"Journey Onward, Matsuo Basho!" / "Tabi yukeba, matsuo bashō!" (旅ゆけば、松尾芭蕉!) #"Counter-Attack, Hojo Tokimune!" / "Mukaeute, Hōjō jishū!" (迎え撃て、北条時宗!) #"The Bakumatsu's Godly Sister! Atsuhime!" / "Bakumatsu no goddo nēchan, atsushihime!" (幕末のゴッド姉ちゃん、篤姫!) #"The Rebellious Collector, Taira no Masakado!" / "Hangyaku no korekutā, tairanomasakado!" (反逆のコレクター、平将門!) #"Go Go, Envoys!" / "Sore ike, kentōshi!" (それいけ、遣唐使!) #"The Shinsengumi: A Story of Chaos!" / "Shinsengu, dai konran-hen!" (新選組、大混乱編!) #"The Supremely Multi-Talented Creator Cat, Hiraga Gennai!" / "Chōzetsu maruchikurieitākyatto, hiraga gen'nai!" (超絶マルチクリエイターキャット、平賀源内!) #"He's Pretty Good, That Imagawa Yoshimoto!" / "Kekkō yarite, imagawa yoshimoto!" (けっこうやり手、今川義元!) #"The Wildcard Educator, Yoshida Shoin!" / "Hamidashi sensei, yoshida shōin!" (はみだし先生、吉田松陰!) #"Everybody Loves Uesugi Kenshin! The Story of the Cutest Dragon Ever" / "Min'na daisuki, uesugi kenshin!〜 Saikyō ni kawaī ryū-hen 〜" (みんな大好き、上杉謙信! 〜最強にかわいい龍編〜) #"Now, Let the Taika Reform Begin!" / "Iza, taikanokaishin!" (いざ、大化の改新!) #"Rounding Up The Well-Rounded Mori Motonari!" / "Maru tto matomete, mōri motonari!" (まるっとまとめて、毛利元就!) #"Congratulations?! Kitty Cat Japan Opens Up!" / "Iwai! ? Neko neko Nihon, kaikoku!" (祝!?ねこねこ日本、開国!) #"Time To Tea Off With Rikyu!" / "Chachacha no Rikyū!" (チャチャチャの利休!) #"Things Are Turning Out Great For Ashikaga Yoshimitsu!" / "Ashikaga yoshimitsu, muchakucha zekkōchō!" (足利義満、むちゃくちゃゼッコーチョー!) #"The Demon Hijikata Toshizo Heads North!" / "Oni no hijikata toshizō, kita e mukau!" (鬼の土方歳三、北へ向かう!) #"The Fearsome Viper, Saito Dosan!" / "Kyōfu mamushi otoko, saitō dōzan!" (恐怖マムシ男、斎藤道三!) #"Trala-rangaku! Sugita Genpaku!" / "Ra ra rangaku, sugita genpaku!" (ラ・ラ・蘭学、杉田玄白!) #"The Unparalleled Singer, Takasugi Shinsaku! ~The Rise of a Star~" / "Hatenkō shingā, takasugi shinsaku!〜 Hatenkō-do jonokuchi-hen 〜" (破天荒シンガー、高杉晋作! 〜破天荒度 序の口編〜) #"You're The Best Around, Ii Naomasa!" / "Ike ike ichiban, ii naomasa!" (行け行け一番、井伊直政!) #"The Sengoku Period's Most Lovable Guy, Naoe Kanetsugu!" / "Sengoku aisare-kei danshi, naoe kanetsugu!" (戦国・愛され系男子、直江兼続!) #"It's Tough Being a Girl During the Sengoku, Hosokawa Gracia!" / "Sengoku no on'na wa tsurai yo, hosokawa garasha!" (戦国の女はつらいよ、細川ガラシャ!) #"Abe no Nakamaro Hates Boats!" / "Fune dai kirai, Abenonakamaro!" (船だいきらい、阿倍仲麻呂!) #"Step-by-Step Progress, Ninomiya Kinjiro!" / "Kotsukotsu hataraku, ninomiya kinjirō!" (コツコツ働く、二宮金次郎!) #"Katsushika Hokusai Paints His Heart Out!" / "Katsushika hokusai, kaki makuru!" (葛飾北斎、描きまくる!) #"Lady Kasuga is on Fire!" / "Kasuganotsubone wa moete iru!" (春日局は燃えている!) #"Here Is The Military Genius, Takenaka Hanbei!" / "Tensai gunshi takenaka hanbee, koko ni ari!" (天才軍師・竹中半兵衛、ここにあり!) #"Go Go, Go! ~We Are The Three Azai Sisters!~" / "Gōgō Kō!〜 Ware-ra wa azaisanshimai 〜" (〜われらは浅井三姉妹〜) #"The Unparalleled Singer, Takasugi Shinsaku! Days of Max. Unaparalleldry" / "Hatenkō shingā, takasugi shinsaku!〜 Hatenkō-do makkusu-hen 〜" (破天荒シンガー、高杉晋作！〜破天荒度MAX編〜) #"Kindness is Strength: Saigo Takamori! ~Moving Up The Ranks~" / "Yasashi-sa wa chikara nari, saigō takamori!〜 Dondon shusse-hen 〜" (やさしさは力なり、西郷隆盛！〜どんどん出世編〜) #"He Can Do Anything, That Abe no Seimei!" / "Nan demo yaru ka, abenoseimei!" (なんでもやる課、安倍晴明!) #"Ryoma in the Bakumatsu! Tales of the Venture Samurai" / "Bakumatsu ni ryūma ari!~ Benchā samurai-hen ~" (幕末に龍馬あり!～ベンチャー侍編～) #"What The Heck Is Happening?! The Onin War" / "Nani ga nandaka, ōnin no ran!" (なにがなんだか、応仁の乱!) #"Let's Build Them Together! The Kofun Period" / "Min'na de tsukurou, kofun jidai!" (みんなでつくろう、古墳時代!) #"Appreciation for a Classic! The Tale of Meowji!" / "Dai hitto orei, neko-shi (nya nji) monogatari!" (大ヒット御礼、猫氏(にゃんじ)物語!) #"You and Your Wife Can Do It, Maeda Toshiie!" / "Fūfu de norikire, maeda toshiie!" (夫婦で乗り切れ、前田利家!) #"It's the Heavenly Scholar, Sugawara no Michizane!" / "Tenjin-samada zo, sugawara michizane!" (天神様だぞ、菅原道真!) #"Time To Take the Nation, Date Masamune! The Story of Dandy Date" / "Tenkawotoru ze date masamune!〜 Yappa dateda ne hen 〜" (天下を取るぜ伊達政宗！〜やっぱ伊達だね編〜) #"Invincible! Adorable! Okita Soji!" / "Muteki! Suteki! Okita sōshi!" (無敵！素敵！沖田総司!) #"A Quietly Legendary Idol, Shizuka Gozen!" / "Shizukanaru aidoru densetsu, shizukagozen!" (静かなるアイドル伝説、静御前!) #"The Wildcat of a Son, Yagyu Jubei!" / "Doramusuko neko, yagyuu jūbee!" (どら息子ねこ、柳生十兵衛!) #"Infinite Entertainment The Kojiki!" / "Omoshiro-sa bugendai, kojiki!" (おもしろさ無限大、古事記!) #"Riddle Me This, Ikkyu Sojun-san!" / "Ton chi o kikasero, Ikkyūsōjun-san!" (とんちをきかせろ、一休宗純さん!) #"They Might Be Cats, But It's Still \ The Chronicles of the Eight Dog Warriors" / "Nekonanoni, satomi hakkenden!" (猫なのに、里見八犬伝!) #"One Legendary Errand... Yamato Takeru!" / "Otsukai wa densetsu e yamatotakeru!" (お使いは伝説へ･･･ヤマトタケル!) #"What the Heck's a Ninja?" / "Ninja ttena n ja?" (忍者ってなんじゃ?) #"My Dad's a Ninja, Hattori Hanzo!" / "Papa wa ninja, hattori hanzō!" (パパは忍者、服部半蔵!) #"The Non-Stop Artist, Kano Eitoku!" / "Nonsutoppuātisuto, kano ueitoku!" (ノンストップアーティスト、狩野永徳!) #"What's Going to Happen? What Should We Do? The Satcho Alliance" / "Dō naru? Dō suru? Satchō dōmei!" (どうなる？どうする？薩長同盟!) #"Even Saigo Can Run Out of Patience?! Everybody's Army Advanc" / "Saigō no kao mo san-do made!?~ Morimori shingun-hen ~" (西郷の顔も三度まで!? ～モリモリ進軍編～) #"The Nobunaga Encirclement, And the Partnerships That Made It!" / "Nobunaga hōi-mō, sono kage ni konbi ai ari!" (信長包囲網、その影にコンビ愛あり!) #"The Men Who Make Buddhas, Unkei and Kaikei!" / "Hotokesama o tsukuru otoko-tachi, Unkei Kaikei!" (仏様を造る男たち、運慶・快慶!) #"This is the Golden Paradise! \ The Fujiwaras of Oshu!" / "Koko wa kogane paradaisu, ōshūfujiwarashi!" (ここは黄金パラダイス、奥州藤原氏!) #"Let's Go! Sankin Kotai!" / "Rettsugō! Sankinkōtai!" (レッツゴー!参勤交代!) #"Uprisings to Protect the Weak, and Stand Against the Strong! Hojo Soun" / "Yowaki o tasuke tsuyoki o kujiku gekokujō, Hōjōsōun!" (弱きを助け強きをくじく下克上、北条早雲!) #"Henshinda! Honō no bushō, chōsokabe motochika!" (変身だ！炎の武将、長宗我部元親!) #"Rettsuenjoi Kyūshū tōitsu, shimazu yoshihiro!" (レッツエンジョイ九州統一、島津義弘!) #"Go-ri sorotte odawara hōjōshi!" (五人そろって小田原北条氏!) #"Kikeba sōkai! ? Kūkai!" (聞けば爽快！?空海!) #"A Hundred Cats Chosen for the Hyakumeow Isshu!" / "Hyaku neko erande, hyaku neko isshu!" (百猫えらんで、百猫一首!) #"Ieyasu, Japan's Great Struggler ~The Crossing of Iga~" / "Ieyasu wa tenka no kurōnin!〜 Igagoe-hen 〜" (家康は天下の苦労人!〜伊賀越え編〜) # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Anime